The Summer Camp
by dragonlover439
Summary: The wild grinders are at camp, and Emo Crys seems to have made a new friend... who seems to have strange physic powers. Things are completely normal until something happens...
1. Partners

Emo Crys sighed. Disappointment was all that conquered his mind. Nothing unusual. He and his friends were going to a summer camp mostly for the skating camp. However, that wasn't the only feature they had. They split it up so each person goes to four different camps, and since he and each of his friends have different preferences, they definitely weren't going to go to the same camps all summer. One fourth of the summer gone; he wasn't going to see his friends for the equivalent of school days for a lot of the summer.

"Hello. What's your name?" said a female voice he did not recognize.

He turned his head to see a girl walking along side him. She had strange hair that was long and red in the front, but very short and brown in the back. Her eyes were blue, like the sky. Her skin was also pretty pale, probably as pale as his own.

"I'm Emo Crys." he answered slowly and quietly. "What's yours?" He found it awkward talking to anyone unless it was his friends. And even then he found it difficult to say everything he wanted to because he was either interrupted in the middle of one of his speeches about the smallest things or he would find it hard to put his words into a conversation.

"My name is Flavia." She said back. "And I noticed that you were at the fantasy game camp yesterday. Did you sign up to be there or was that a mistake?"

"I signed up." He admitted, looking away.

"So I see. This sounds really stupid, but I enjoyed what you said about your character. Even though you went into ten minutes worth of detail."

"Thanks."

_ Wow_ he thought. _Nobody ever likes it when I talk that much._

"Anyway," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "I heard that we are going to choose partners and play against another pair. So I was wondering... you... want to be partners?"

"Sure." he said awkwardly and slowly. He turned his head back to her, and noticed she was wearing a black shirt with a white skull on it.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "I'm glad to have you as my partner, Unicorn of Darkness!" What she had called him was his character's name.

"Thanks uhh..." he searched his memory to remember her character's name.

"Ember the Fire Elf." She interjected.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So what camps are you going to?"

"Newspaper and Magic: The Gathering. You?"

"Newspaper and Art."

"So you're quite the artist aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is Emo?" Lil' Rob complained. They were at the park close to the camp and were planning to do some sweet skating tricks after they got out of it.

"Relax." Goggles said back. "It's only been ten minutes since camp has been over."

"Yes but I'm a bit worried. I mean, why would he be this late?"

"I think I might know." Jay Jay chuckled. Lil' Rob would have asked what he meant, but he looked to where he was looking before he did. Emo was hanging out with some girl. He had not seen her before, but she certainly seemed like someone Emo would talk to, with her red hair and purple lipstick and black clothes with skulls on them. The two waved goodbye to each other and went separate ways. Emo walked over to his friends and met them in a few minutes.

"Hey." he greeted. "You know, you guys didn't have to wait for me. You could've done a few dozen stunts by now."

"Stunts later," Jack Knife said "who was that girl?"

"Was she the one you told us about?" Jay Jay asked.

"You mean Flavia?" Emo asked. "I already told you, she's a friend of mine."

"A _girl-_friend?" he asked before the rest of them burst into laughter.

"What?" Emo asked before realizing. "No. She's just my partner for the fantasy game in camp."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the rest chanted, before laughing once again.

By now Emo's face was burning red. "Are we going to do these stunts or not?" he asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Sure." Lil' Rob said. "Goggles, ready with the camera?"

"Ready!" Goggles said, turning on the video camera.

After the stunts were over...

"Wow!" Jay Jay exclaimed. "I can't believe how high you jumped!"

"Well it was all thanks to Goggles' jumpy-contraption-thingy." Lil' Rob said.

"A solar powered skateboard spring." Goggles corrected. "I just wish I had remembered to remove the lens cap."

"Oh well." Emo said, shrugging. "The past is in the past. Perhaps the reason you forgot the cap is so you could tape something better in the future, so when it comes along you can tape it and not be distracted with the stunt."

"That doesn't really make sense... but thanks." Goggles said.

"It's what my friend tells me whenever I make a mistake in that board game."

"You mean your girlfriend?" Meaty asked.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Emo began, becoming aggravated. "She is _not_ my girlfriend. Why would you even think she's my girlfriend?"

"Well," Lil' Rob began, "You did leave camp ten minutes later to hang out with her."

"We were discussing game strategies." Emo explained.

"You said that you were impressed when she let you read one of her fanfictions for Kid Icarus: Uprising." Jay Jay reminded him.

"She's a good writer." he defended.

"You told us she listens to you when you speak, and remembers everything you tell her." Goggles continued.

"She has a good memory and listens to everyone, besides," he decided to add, "she told me that she already has a crush on a fictional vampire."

"Oh." Lil' Rob said.

_Finally. _Emo thought.

"You have a _CRUSH, _not a girlfriend."

"What?!" Emo screamed. "NO!"

"Don't worry." Meaty said. "We won't tell anyone."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH!" Emo screamed, trying to make his point clear.

"Don't worry, bro. We'll help you the best we can." Lil' Rob said.

"Look." Emo said, calming down to the best of his ability. "I appreciate that you want to help me, but I don't need to be helped. I don't have a crush on anyone, and that includes Flavia. Anyway, I'm heading home. It's getting late."

The others didn't disagree, so they split up and each of them headed home.


	3. The Plan

"So what do ya think?" Lil' Rob asked Jay Jay through video chat. "Does Emo have a crush or not?"

"Oh he totally has a crush." he answered. "You can tell by the way he denies it."

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. So should we help him?"

"Totally."

"Guys. He said he didn't want us helping." Goggles reminded them.

"True." Lil' Rob agreed. "So we need to do it secretly. Spitball, can you give us any ideas with this?"

Spitball considered for a few moments, then said "Whatever we do to help him, continue to tease him about his crush. If we say nothing to make him believe that we did nothing to help he'd get suspicious."

"Thanks." Lil' Rob said.

Spitball gave a thumb up as if to say "Your welcome."

"Jack, any ideas?"

"Sorry but I don't have any ideas." Jack said.

"Goggles?"

"Well..."


End file.
